You Only Get One Chance
by Caroline Lockwood
Summary: 500 years later and Caroline thought she had gotten over it... But obviously she hadn't...
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy this story. Like all the stories I'll ever write it about Tyler and Caroline. A bit more plot than my last story too. This is set 500 years after the end of season 3 nothing has beentaken from season 4. Enjoy ?**

Walking into Mystic Falls High wasn't a new experience for Caroline, but it had been 500 years so that probably explains why it feels weird, also it was kinda sad that it still looked exactly the same. She waked up the stairs and to the admin office, she walked up to the desk , " I would like to enrol" she said, handing over some paper work.

the attendant examined the papers "I'm sorry, but we need more, a birth certificate, some transcripts..." Caroline looked her straight in the eyes " I think you'll find everything you need is there"

" well yes it is." she said taking another look, "Please take a seat we'll get you a class schedule"

Looking around the old room she couldn't help but think of Elana, she hoped she was still alive, she had lost touch with everyone after she left town with Damon. Caroline had tried to find her, but how do you find two vampires who don't what to be found.

The admin lady walked over and handed her a time table and a map of the school, looks like the only thing That had changed was the English room and the art room had swapped. Reviewing the other sheet of paper in her hand she had history next... The class Mr Saltsman used to teach.

She opened the door to history and saw the same old wooden desk that mr saltsman had taught at but of course a different teacher, who was indicating for her to sit at a desk in the front row, the same desk that Ric had held her hostage at, stuck pencils in her hands and put a vervain soaked peice of fabric as a gag around her mouth, she hoped it was a different desk but she could still see the two holes where the pencils had hit the desk. She scanned the room and started to go towards her desk, and that's when she saw him, she could only see the back of his head as he was getting something out of his bag but she knew it was him, the same black skinny jeans, the same short haircut, the same guy she loved 500 years ago and by the way she was reacting still loved right now, " tyler" she said under her breath, not lound enough for anyone to hear. Caroline's vision was blurry and she knew that she was about to cry, she turned and fled out of the class just as the first tear fell.

She spent the rest of her day avoiding Tyler, double checking he wasn't in the same class, making sure he wasn't walking down the hall before she walked down it and turning the other way when she saw him. She poked her head into the cafeteria to cheek for a certain someone, it was clear but she did see a familiar face that she had heard was here but didn't believe until she saw him for herself. She walked over to the table and sat down, " Kol Mikealson, I believe" she said watching a confused look come over his face, then a face of understanding, " agh... Yes, the girl my brother fancies" he said in his usual charming voice.

" fancied, he gave up a few centuries ago"

A smirk came over his face " well then what are we doing here?"

" well I could ask you the same question."

" I'm simply here to be with my girlfriend" he commented " oh look here she comes..." he pointed to a girl walking over to them.

"Elana?"

"oh no"

" Kathren?"

"oh darling, your really bad at this game arnt you. My girl is human."

" that not possible... The Patrova bloodline ended with Elana."

" that's where your wrong,". Kol went on about somthing to do with klaus, elanas eggs and a surrogate. It creeped her out but to klaus it was just so he can keep making hybrids. When the latest doppelgänger arrived, kol said..." Caroline meet Olivia" Olivia smiled and waved then they walked away.

Although the fact of their being another doppelgänger was totally crazy it still not enough to get her mind off Tyler, she didn't want him to know she was here, not until she decided what to do... Why, she thought to herself, of all the years I could of come back to mystic falls she had to come back the same time as him. She could just leave, the only person that knew she was here was kol and she didn't think he cared that much... But something didn't seem right About just packing up and leaving...

Apparently history is the only class that they shared because Tyler wasn't in her last class either, in fact she only saw him for the second time that afternoon outside the school and without a doubt Caroline knew what to do, he was walking with his back to her toward the parking lot. She started to follow him, as she walked across the grass she picked up a fallen branch off the ground then got close behind him and stabbed it through his back, she knew it wouldn't kill him, he is a hybrid but she also knew it would hurt, a lot. "go to hell Tyler Lockwood" she said then walked away as if nothing had happened. As Tyler laid on the ground with a giant piece of wood sticking out of his back all he could see through his half closed eyes was a pair of vaguely familiar brown boots walking away from him.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is quite a bit longer and quite a lot happened. I wanted to cut it into two but wasn't sure where too. So any way enjoy. **

Tyler still couldn't figure out who had attached him the other day. Luckily Kol had found him before anyone else did and helped him. He couldn't stop laughing, "do you know who did this?" Tyler demanded " dude, who was it?"

"if only you knew man, if only you knew..." he laughed walking away Leaving him slightly more confused.

Caroline didn't go to school the next two days, she was wholed up in her room feeling sorry for herself. She hasn't seen him in 500 years, she has had 500 years to get over it and she thought she had but judging on what she did the other day she hadn't and that will probably be a problem. Caroline dragged her self off the bed and searched the house for any trace of alcohol unfortunately she didn't have more than a two day supply of wallowing, so she pulled on the first thing she saw in her cupboard and walked down to the grill.

She sat at the bar consuming alcohol at a rate that if she was human she would be way beyond drunk and maybe that is why the bartender was hitting on her shamlesly. She skulled her next glass of vodka and asked for another one.

Tyler walked into the grill, he scanned the room and spotted a slim blonde at the bar he was about to walk up to her and get his flirt on when she turned to the side and he realised who it was, he stood frosen in the middle of the grill speechless wondering what move would call less attention to him. Then I dawned on him, she had already seen him. "fuck.." he muttered. When Caroline realise Tyler had found out she was in mystic falls she grabbed her cost and bag and walked out the other exit, she was heading to he'd car when a voice came from behind her "Caroline..." Tyler said standing in the doorway. Caroline turned around and placed her hand on her hip, " oh so you remember me, do you..."

"Caroline...?" she raised a eyebrow as if asking him if that's all he could say, "I'm sorry..." she walked closer to him, " I'm sorry... Not good enough ..." she turned away and he grabbed her arm, this pissed her off, trying to control her after what he did... She grabbed him by his neck and held him up against the brick wall, " not even a goodbye Tyler... Again... And you think you can just say sorry?" her teeth were showing and she was not trying to hide her anger as she tightened her grip around his neck, " care..."

"five hundred fucking years, Tyler."

" please..." he started but never got to finished because she broke his neck and dropped him on the ground not carrying less what happened to him then walked over to her car and drove away.

Kol found Tyler in the gutter at the back of the grill, again he couldn't contain his amusement " that bitch has got it in for you."

"yeah well, I probably deserve it."

"that is also true..."

"god, what am I going to do?" Tyler said pulling himself.

"hey man, I'm here to mock not help" and with that kol left Tyler to resolve his problem by himself.

Caroline could barley get the door open here vision was blurred by all the tears running down her face. Thinking about what Tyler did to her was enough to make her want to shut off her emotions completely... After Bonnie put klaus back into his own body and Tyler was himself again, everything seemed normal, they were going to go away together, then out of the blue he just left... No explanation, no goodbye... Just like when he left with Jules only this time they were actually togeather and It wasn't just for three months, it was 500 years. She could forgive him last time, but now it was different, now she couldn't stop feeling the hurt, the betrayal, no matter how much she still loved him she would never let him back in. Admittedly she had dated, a girl has needs after all but when it came the time to move on she never had anyone that she wanted to come with her. The trip down nightmare on memory lane was interrupted by the door bell, she had no idea who it would be but when she opened the door, " Katharine..." Caroline let out a sigh and swung open the door, " so, I hear your having boy problems, do tell."

"I don't want to talk about it..."

"oh well, then let's talk about my latest look-a-like then shall we."

"all I know is that she dating kol"

" well that's why you have me isn't it? Kol is dating her so she can stay protected for klaus, she doesnt know about anything, just like little Elana, although the talk of the town is she's a bit of a floosy... The scoundrel" Katherine smirked, " also I did a

Little more digging, on wolf boy..." Caroline's face fell " I said I don't want to talk about it..."

"then I'll do the talking darling... He is the star football player, every girl wants him, but at the current point a parently his heart belongs to the captain of the cheer squad... I know... How cliche... Anyway, I have a plan a- brewing'. We are gonna show him what he's missing."

"I don't want to get back with him..."

"I never said that's what we were trying to do." katherine put on one of her famous malicious smiles and filled her in on the plan.

The next morning Katherine rummaged through Caroline's closet and pulled out a very short, very tight red dress with a inappropriate amount of cleavage for school , " what about this? It's kinda cute..."

"we're going for sexy, not slutty..."

"oh... Well good luck finding something in this wardrobe that fits that description..."

"uumm... Excuse me..."

"oh please, it was a complement" she pulled out a tight black dress with a lace bottom " what about this?"

"no...no... I can't wear that..."

"why not? I guess it is a bit modest... Maybe I could hem it..."

" no... Thats not it... That's the outfit I wore when Tyler and I first got together..."

"oh..." Katherine said sounding like she actually cared, " perfect" she then chimed. Caroline put on a uneasy frown but eventually see have up and put it on, " you sure that's 500 years old? It looks brand new..."

"I took good care of it.." Caroline said innocently.

"so how many Tyler outfit mementoes do have?"

"just this one... And five others..."

"oh honey... Don't you think that's the tinniest bit pathetic..."

"ok... Don't get to judge... You stalk Stephan for at least a month every year."

" that's different" she said pushing her out door to end the conversation, " school time.."

The closer she got to school the more she started to doubt that this plan with work, after all Caroline had been in mystic falls only four days and she had already semi killed him twice. As she pulled into the school car park and got our of her car she wasn't entirely sure where to go, but she guessed that her locker would be a good start. As she walked into the school she saw a boy looking at her she shot her sweetest smile at him and entered the school.

She searches the halls for Tyler but there was no sign of him he wasn't in any of her morning classes either but she had history again So most likely

He'll be in there, luckily he was he was. Caroline spotted a seat one up and one across she made sure she walked past his desk on her way but she couldn't help but give him a evil stare. He 'subtly' looked away when he saw her, he stare turned into a smirk as she sat down.

The whole lesson Caroline could feel Tyler's eye burning into the back of her, every time she would look his way he would pretend he was looking at the teacher but soon his eyes drifted back to her. Caroline turned around, again trying to catch him out when she saw the guy from outside the school she smiled at him again then gave him a little wave, he was cute and just because she was trying to make Tyler want her doesn't mean she can't date.

Why is she wearing that dress? Tyler thought, and why does she keep smiling at that guy. Caroline being back was driving him crazy and it wasn't just because she kept killing him. After 500 years he still couldn't get over that girl, if only she would just listen to him.

Caroline walked out to the oval in her short shorts and tight halter top, " so where do I sign up?" she said approaching the group of cheerleaders. " well you'll have to try out and I'm afraid that practice doesn't start for another half and hour," said who Caroline guessed was queen bitch of this decade.

"well can I wait..."

"be my guest" she said gesturing to the grandstand.

Caroline sat down and watched the boys practice football, Tyler was there and so was the guy from outside the school. She say there for about ten minutes, watching them run back and forth went the coach called for a break. The guy came over to Caroline, " you...ah... Trying out for the team..."

"possibly... If I'm aloud..."

" yeah, Chloe can be a bit..."

"I've noticed..."

"arh yeah... I'm Ryan by the way,"

"Caroline..."

"it's nice to meet you Caroline... Anyway I better get going"

" yeah... I'll see you around"

"heh, bye" Ryan ran off into the change rooms. Then Tyler walked over, " I didn't think that would be any of your business..."

" I...just...didn't think you knew him."

" I didn't... I do now..."

" yeah, so your wanna be a cheerleader"

"look Tyler, just because we are going to the same school does not mean I want to talk to you or even associate with you so if we could just stop the small talk it would be nice..."

"ohhhh okaaay" Tyler said walking away.

When the team went back on the field Tyler kept looking over her way, which gave her reason to believe that the plan was working, she gave him a little wave that instantly made him look away and made Caroline let out a giggle. "blondie!" chloe yelled, Caroline walked over to them. " I'm sorry but we have specific requirements for our cheerleaders and... Well... You don't make the cut..."

"whatever" Caroline said walking away defeated. " maybe that will teach you to keep your paws off other people's boyfriends..."

"excuse me" said Caroline spinning back around

" word advice you check who's available before you start trying to steel them..."

"what the hell are you talking about"

"Tyler is mine, so back off!"

Caroline chuckled, "oh you can have him..."

" I don't need your permission, I already have him..."

" well good for you" Caroline was about to walk away but something stopped her, " ok, I don't like you but I want to be on this squad, your going to let me try out and your going to love it." caroline looked straight into chloe's eyes.

"ok, show us what you got..."

"that's more like it" Caroline flipped and cheered and showed of her flexibility that tyler used to be so fond of. "coolies your great see you tomorrow at 4 for practice."

Later at the grill Caroline was having a victory drink, when Tyler walked in, he came over to Caroline when he saw her " why did you compel chloe?"

"oh you you were watching we're you?" she replied cheekily

"why?"

"well if you haven't noticed you girlfriends a major bitch, she wouldn't let me join the squad..."

"right and you care who I go out with because..."

" I don't" Caroline said getting up, " and what part of I don't want to know did you not understand..."

"right... Yeah... I forgot you hate me... Is that why you wore that dress today"

" Tyler, don't flatter your self.."

" I know you still Love me..."

Caroline turned around and walked over to Tyler so they were face to face "oh really, your senses must be off because you also thought that I would love to be to be dumped on my ass with not even a goodbye for 500 years. What ever feelings I had for you all turned to hate the second you left Mystic Falls." with that Caroline stormed out of the grill leaving tyler speechless.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter kinda looks more into Katherine's relationship, how they become friends and stuff like that. Thanks for the followings. Please review. **

Chapter 3

Katherine walked over to the bar where Tyler was sitting, "hey" she said

"olivia?" he said startled.

"oh, Tyler. If only" she said mischievously then hitting his head against the bar knocking him unconscious. She dragged him out the grill and surprisingly no one even noticed.

When Tyler woke up he was chained to the reinforced chair in the vampire torture chamber. "what the hell?" Tyler stammered out, " now you," said katherine " we are going to have some fun arnt we?"

" why are you doing this?"

"well I was in the mood to torture someone, I have to let the evil in me rise once and a while, and you hurt my best friend and for that you are going to pay."

"Elena?"

" you mistake me for that goody two shoes again and I'll rip out your heart... I'm Katherine, I'm sure you've heard of me..."

" Katherine, why are you doing this..."

"oh my god! Did we just not go over this. You hurt Caroline, she my best friend, I'm here for revenge... It's funny really, you saved her from a situation quite similar to this once... From her own daddy... And now she wouldn't save you even if she knew where you were."

"I didn't hurt her..."

"ok, seriously?" Katherine said scrunching up her nose, " what did she see in you, you are so slow. Do you know when I first Became friends with Caroline? It was about 100 years after you left, she was a mess, honestly all she did was drink and sleep around. She was so bad I'm suprised she didn't even give into Klaus's advances. Any way I helped her get it back togeather, I kinda felt I owed it to her after all I did kill her. Any way she got better and we got closer but I know she never really got over you, I think it was partly because she never got an explanation and partly because you never seem to get over the one, now I know that from personal experience and well if we're being honest so do you. But you just gave up so now your going to pay" Katherine pulled out some wolfsbane and dragged it down his face, Tyler yelled at the pain, " oh does that hurt? I'm sorry..." Katherine broke off the leaves, rubbed them over her hands then held then against his face. "stop!" Tyler yelled,

"oh finally, he says something worthwhile."

" just stop!"

" oh, is that all you have to say... Oh well" she went to put her hands back on his face.

"what do you want?"

"I want what you should of already given Caroline or better yet given her 500 years ago, an explanation."

"alright I'll tell you..."

"oh goody, story time." Katherine sat down on Tyler's lap, " do tell..."

"ok, when Ric was on his mission to kill all vampires, Me and Bonnie decided to talk to klaus to find a way to stop him from dying, stop Caroline from dying, stop everyone from dying"

" klaus was dedicated... How did you talk to him?"

"that's what Bonnie was for she kind of read his mind and communicated. Any way klaus said that he had lived for 1000 years and was fine with dying. So he wouldn't help us without some sort of deal, he wanted Caroline, He said if he was going to not die I had to leave Mystic falls so he could have Caroline to himself. I decide me leaving her was better than her being dead, so he used by body and when Bonnie put me back, I had to leave. I figured without an explanation she would hate me, leaving her for klaus without her still wanting to be with me..."

"well that's all very noble, but it didn't exactly work did it? She spent a century miserable and eventually klaus gave up..."

"... And she found me..."

" yeah well..." Katherine got up and started to walk to the door.

"hey, where are you going?"

"to decide what to do with this information"

" are you going to let me go?"

"no... Not yet... I'm not sure how I feel about you any more..." and with that Katherine left.

"honey, im home.." Katherine called walking in the door of their apartment.

"where have you been?"

"hurting defenceless animals." carline was confused by this comment it let it go, " so what do you want to do?"

"I want to talk about tyler..."

"do we have to... I just want to live my life without him..."

"care... No you don't... Or you would have left by now..."

"ok, maybe I want him to fall hopelessly on his knees and beg for my forgiveness and after I make him work for it a bit I give in and we live happily ever after... But the other half of me can not forgive him Kat, he broke my heart and.. And..." Caroline completely fell apart and Katherine walked over and comforted her, " everything will work out care, life will get better, one way or another."

The next day Katherine walked into the cellar where Tyler was asleep, "wake up, sleepy head." she said

"what now?" he said almost annoyed by her presence.

"I'm here to let you go, unless you would like to stay here..."

"really?"

"yes I'm giving you one more chance... And just so you know it not because your so yummy that if you weren't Caroline's ex I would eats you up like a bag of blood after 100 years in a tomb, which by the way I totally would. Its because you can make things right with Caroline when your locked up can you? So get your, perfectly shaped arse out of here and make it right..."

" ok... Well inappropriate complements aside, how am I ment to make thing right with her if she wont talk to me."

" I pretty sure it won't take an execive amount of convincing..."

" and I have a girlfriend anyway..."

" I did not say get back with her, just explain why you left, she deserves at least that..."

"well where Is she..."

"I'm letting you out I'm not your fairy god mother, go figure something out for your self... You have three days or in locking you back up. " and with that Tyler took off out the door...

That day at school Caroline was walking down the hall to her locker when Ryan showed up, " hey Caroline "

"hey" she responded in her sweetest voice.

"so how are you going with settling into Mystic Falls"

" it going pretty good"

"yeah... So... Uumm would you like to like have some dinner with sometime?" Ryan looked really nervous.

" I'd love too"

"really?... So are you busy tonight?"

"actully I am, but I'm free tomorrow, say, 8 o'clock at the grill?"

"sure, yeah, sure. I'll see ya then."

" bye" with that Ryan ran off around the corner. Caroline had a huge smile on her face, she liked this guy and he seemed to really like her.

Tyler was watching Caroline from his locker, he knew that he didn't have any right to be jealous but he still was, watching her smile across the hall made him long for the times when that smile was for him. " hey, handsome," chloe said interrupting

Tyler's thoughts, " oh, hey" he said giving her a half hearted kiss.

"so... You doing anything this

Afternoon?" she said running a finger down his chest,

"not that I know of."

"well practice was canceled so I'm open 'till 7" she said then she gave him a wink then walked away.

Caroline had English, and apparently the only spare seat was next to chloe, when she sat down chloe said, "practice is canceled today"

"thank god"

"And why would that be?"

"so I don't have to look at you all afternoon"

"uh... Well... I don't even know why I let you on the team"

"it's a mystery really" Caroline replied smiling to her self. Just as class was about to begin Kol ran in as if his hair was on fire "sir, sir, I need Olivia, it an emergency"

"mr Mikealson, Olivia is not in this class"

"oh" he said suddenly all calm "does anyone know what class she's in?"

" she's next door" someone at the back yelled.

"oh thanks" he said running next door, you could hear him pulling the same show for that teacher, which made Caroline laugh.

That afternoon Caroline pulled up outside her old house, she was planning on compelling who ever lived there to let her in so she can just look around the house, see how much it has changed, toucher her self with memories from a different time, a better time. From outside it looked pretty much the same apart from the garden, it was massive and... Beautiful. She knocked on the door and almost fell off the porch when Tyler answered the door. " what the hell are you doing here?"

"I live here, care"

"wait, no you don't, this is my house, you can't live here, go live in your own house"

" we'll technically, this is my house, I bought it when your mum... Died..."

"ty..?" chloe walked in my pink lacy underwear and one of Tyler's shirts wrapped around her.

"oh... So it's not really a matter of what your doing here. It's more who your doing here..."

"well.." Tyler replied stunned.

"what are you doing here?" Chloe said.

"oh, I'm just reminding your boyfriend how much he used to love me.." she wasn't sure why she did it, she tried to tell herself that it was to piss off Chloe but deep down she knew that wasn't the reason. She grabbed Tyler by the back of the head and kissed him, he didn't reject the kiss and it probably lasted a little longer than it should have, when she finally pulled away she saw Chloe and Tyler looked stunned, "well, now that that's done, I gotta go." as Caroline left she heard Chloe yelling at him, " you kissed her! Right in front of me! How could you?"

"actully she Kissed me."

" well you didn't stop her!" Caroline didn't hear what came of the fight, she honestly didn't care, it wasn't the visit she had planned but I was satisfying she just wasn't sure which part.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is when Caroline find out why Tyler left... That's all I will tell you. Enjoy and review ?**

Caroline was applying her make up in the mirror when Katherine walked in with a glass of blood, "can I interest you in a drink" she examined Caroline , she was wearing the red dress that she refused to wear to school the other day, " wow, you look hot, what are you doing tonight?"

" I have a date.."

"oh... Did you and the wolf patch things up?"

"no" she said fluffing her hair and walking to the door, " a guy named Ryan, super cute..."

"oh well if he puts out take it to his place, I don't want to listen to that all night..."

"bye Kat" she walked out the door giving a little wave...

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door, "did you forget your key, again? Why are you back do early anywa..." Tyler was at the door. "is Caroline home" he said pushing past her to get in the room,

"uumm... How did you get this address?"

" is she home?"

"well obviously not... She's on a date... Speeding of dates... You have just over one day... Are you planning on talking to her or should I take you into custody now?"

"I need to talk to her..."

"well obviously... Have you made any progress?"

"well, she did kiss me..."

"well... I wonder what the girlfriend will think of that..."

"ex-girlfriend, she was there... Kinda dumped me..."

"well if you want me to feel sorry for you... I'm not going to, just because I'm giving you the chance to make it right does not mean we're friends... Now go..."

"fine... I will talk to her..."

At the grill Caroline meet up with Ryan, "nice dress" he said

"thanks"

When they sat down Caroline started, " so I realised that I have agreed to go out with a complete stranger, so, lets start with, what's your last name?"

"heh, you first..."

"fine, Forbes"

"ok, Ryan Gilbert at your service. "

"your a Gilbert? No way!" Ryan looked confused about her excitement, "oh yeah, your like part of the founding families."

"yeah we'll, so were Forbes once soon at time."

"then they moved, we don't get invited to the parties anymore."

"yeah, oh and you know that Tyler guy I lay football with?"

"we have crossed paths"

"well he's in pretty much the same situation, there are hardly any founding families left."

"wow, really? So how well do you know your family history?"

"uh, we'll I know a bit... Up to about 500 years ago..."

"well do tell..."

" uumm, well back in the 2010 was the last family of Gilbert's we have records of, brother and sister Elena and Jeremy Gilbert, now Elena died young but I found this journal of Jeremy's it was filled with lots of weird drawings and stories about vampires and werewolfs and something he calls hybrids, it was quite interesting, it took me a while to figure out they were fiction, but cool none the less."

Later that night caroline found katherine fast asleep on her bed with the tv blaring, when caroline turned it off it started her awake. "so how was the date..."

"he's a Gilbert, Jeremy's bloodline."

"so..?"

"he's really nice and stuff and I really like him..."

"but..."

"but he started talking about Tyler at one point and..."

"it made you realise you would rather of been on a date with him?"

"yeah..." Caroline said defeated then went to bed.

Caroline didn't have the nerve to tell Ryan she thought they should just be friends, so she avoided him all day. That afternoon she went out to cheer leading practice when she was confronted by Chloe " your off the team.."

"what?"

"this is what happens when you make out with other peoples boyfriends.."

"ex boyfriend" Caroline yelled while walking away. Before walking into the door of the school she saw Ryan and Tyler running on the field for practice, this gave her an idea, with Tyler busy for the next hour or so could go to her house and spend some time with it.

The house looked similar but different. All their furniture had gone but she could still see her house in it. Their photos where all gone but there was still the same wall colour and the rug leading down the hall. Caroline walked into what used to be her mothers room, to her relief Tyler had made this his room, she didn't partially like the idea of Tyler fornicating with Chloe, and god knows how many other girls, in her old room. Now, for the thing she was most nervous about, her room, she stood in front of the door then tried to open it, but it was locked, she used her strength and got in, then stood in shock at what stood in front of her.

Not only did this used to be her room, it was her room now, exactly as she had left it 500 years ago. She examined everything, not a speak of dust which was weird. She managed to move over to her dressing table, that seemed to be a mistake. She picked up the charm bracelet that tyler had given her for her birthday, she moved it around in her hands, then she saw the photos, she had forgotten about them, one was stuck to her mirror, Tyler had taken it on his phone, at the last minute he had kissed her on the cheek and captured the moment. The other was in a wooden frame on the table, they were both smiling and their heads turned at the camera but you could see Tyler's eyes had drifted over to look at Caroline. All of a sudden Caroline got mad, she through the braclet at the wall forcing some charms to fly off, then she smashed the photo on the table making the glass shatter and the frame break, at the sight of the photo falling into the ground she felt the first tear fall, then a sudden downpour of tears began she dropped onto the glass covered floor then cure led into a egg shaped ball on the ground, she let it all out, let the tears flow, she was so disconnected that she didn't realise the presence in the room until it had crouched down beside her, "care?" Tyler said. A few things of what to say came into her head, like, why are you home so early or why the fuck is my room still here? But there was only one thing she could get out, "why did you leave me?" she sobbed,

"I did it for you,"

"how was breaking my heart good for me?" Tyler sat down beside her and put his arm around her, he decided this was probably a good time to tell her what had happened and why he left, also he wasn't to keen on being locked by Katherine again so it was now or never. "klaus never would of let himself die Tyler, he just took advantage of you..."

"yeah, we'll that wasn't a risk I was willing to take." Tyler lifted Caroline's head by her chin with a finger, "I'm really sorry," he leaned in and gave her a peak on the lips, when he pulled back she leaned back in for a more passionate kiss that lasted about a minute, Caroline all of a sudden pulled away and speed away back to her apartment.


End file.
